A Crazy Night
by Dragon of the Water
Summary: This is about me and three friends going to the Naruto world. We get the powers of the elements and have to save the future of Kohona. Really crazy. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first fanfic so no flames! puppy dog eyes

**Disclaimer**: I obviously don't own Naruto or else I would be filthy rich. DAMMIT WHY AREN'T I RICH! (walks out cursing)

**Jenny** – um…yah…just read and review…or she'll get really pissed…

**Liz** - yea and that means like death for us in the story!

**Nicole** – (smacks Liz on the head) stupid! you gave away the story!

**Liz** – no I didn't!

**Jenny** – uh…you sorta did…

**Liz** – whatever…

Chapter One 

Signs

"LIZ!" I screamed as I chased her around armed with a pillow. 'You are SO going to die!" She just hid behind Nicole. "How was I supposed to know you were in the sleeping bag? I just thought you were a pile of blankets" I threw the pillow at her. "IN it! Who the hell puts blankets in a sleeping bag!" She just dodged and shrugged. "ARGH!" I growled. Liz could be so annoying at times. Sometimes I wondered why she was one of my closest friends. "Hey loud mouth, my mom packed those gummy bears you like," she said, as if she just remembered. I perked up. Now I know why…her mom packed the best goodies ever! "GUMMIES!" I screeched as I lunged for her duffel bag. "Hey!" She snatched it out of my grasp. "No gummies for you don't get a grip!" I plopped down in front of the TV, and pouted, turning it on to one of my favorite shows of all time: Naruto. "Hey Jenny! Naruto's on!" I called over my shoulder as the theme song came on. "COMING!" She yelled at me and ran over just as the show started. Halfway into the show, Nicole and Liz joined us. "Whose that?" Nicole asked as she pointed to a blonde haired, blue-eyed kid dodging a kunai. "That's Naruto. He's the main character". It then showed Kakashi using his Sharingan to beat an opposing Jonin. I sighed as Jenny answered for me. "That's Kakashi. He's the sensei of the three younger ninjas. He's good, but weird and slightly

perverted". I snorted. "Slightly?" Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm making popcorn. Wanna join me?" Jenny and I shook our heads. Nicole also declined. "I wanna watch this. It's pretty cool" Liz just shrugged. "Suit yourself" she said as she walked down the stairs. Only when the show ended did we finally notice that Liz was still gone. "Do you think we should check up on her?" Jenny questioned. I shook my head. "Nah, no need…LIZ!" "WHAT!" a resounding scream came up from the stairs. "Hurry up!" She grumbled under her breath as she entered the room with 4 popcorn bags. "Stupid popcorn…5 min each…cheap labeling…" I smirked as I saw that one of the bags were already open. "You know Liz…they have words 'Caution, Hot when first opened' for a reason". She just threw herself down next to us and mumbled "Cheap labeling…"

For the next three hours we watched rented DVD's and munched on popcorn. We played Twister when we were done but it quickly ended when we fell into a piled heap. By the time we hopped into bed, my clock read…9:99? I frowned. "That's weird…" Nicole looked over. "What?" I pressed a couple of buttons. "I think my clock is broken. It says its 9:99". Nicole laughed. Liz came over and banged her fist on it. All the suddenly flickered off and then back on. "Liz!" "What? It worked in the movies," she said as she went back to her sleeping bag. I snuggled into my sleeping bag and glanced back at the clock. It still said 9:99. I sighed. I'm going to have to get Dad to fix it tomorrow. Something weird is going on.

I had no idea how right I was…

**Dragon** – so how'd you like it? I know this is short but the next chp will be longer and better, I promise!

**Liz** - (walks in really mad) KELSEY!

**Dragon** – yea?

**Liz** – I HATE POPCORN! PLUS I AM NOT THAT STUPID TO BURN MYSELF! (a metal bat appears out of no where) RRRAAARRR!

**Dragon** – AHHHHHHHHHHH! (hides under desk) HELP ME!

**Nicole** – sighI'll go call their lawyers

**Jenny** – just r & r…


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon - I got two reviews! I'm famous! (happy dance) Thanks for 007al and GuardianAngel21 for reviewing!

Liz - They only reviewed cause they felt sorry for you

Dragon - Did not!

Liz - Did too!

Dragon - Did not!

Liz – Did not!

Dragon – Did too!

Liz – Ha ha you said it!

Dragon: damn…

"Hello" – talking out loud

'Hello' - talking in head

**Hello** – talking telepathically

Chapter Two

The Welcoming Committee

Jenny's POV

I rolled over on my side. Wow, this sleeping bag almost feels like grass…I

opened my eyes. It was grass! I sat up quickly and saw that all four of us were in

a clearing with a tiny stream running through it. Clouds passed overhead and I

saw a rabbit hop by. I looked down and realized I was wearing different clothes.

I was wearing a shirt that had sleeves that reached my elbow and it had a slit all

the way up to my shoulder. I had bandages around my stomach, knees and

thighs (sort of like shorts) and fingerless black gloves. The bandages were also

black. I had a skirt that reached a little above my ankles and had slits up the side

to my hips. Both my shirt and skirt were green with black designs across it. I

looked over to the others. Kelsey had on a sleeveless shirt that exposed the sides

of her stomach. She had a bandage on her right arm and a glove that attached to

her middle finger. On her left arm she just had beads tied around her wrist. Her

skirt was just at the knees and the bottom of it looked like the bottom of a

diamond. Beads were also tied around her waist. Everything was a dark blue

outlined in sky blue. Her shorts were also a light blue. Nicole had red and gold

metal bracelets on both wrists. She had on a short sleeved shirt where the sleeves

had two slits in them. Her stomach was exposed and she had bandages from her

feet to her knees with goldish colored bandages over it. She had a short skirt with

shorts underneath and only one slit on the left side to her hip. Everything was

red outlined in gold although if you looked closely you could see it was a fiery

gold border. Liz had a sleeveless shirt on that had beaded strings hanging at the

sides. She had bandages around her hands to her wrists and a skirt that had no

slits in it and bandages from her waist down to her knees. The skirt was white

and the shirt was orange with a white curvy crisscross pattern. I got worried as I

realized they weren't moving. I crawled over to each one and shook them.

"Come on guys, wake up! Wake up!" They didn't. I sighed and took a deep

breath.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed. They all shot up. Liz looked at her clothes and

screamed. She looked at us and screamed. She looked around the clearing and

screamed. We all sweat-dropped.

"Are you done yet?" Kelsey asked.

She nodded, eyes really wide. "Where are we?" Nicole asked nervously. "I think

answered that," a voice said behind us. Kelsey and I both froze, recognizing the

voice. 'Oh shit…it's him' I thought, turning around. And there he was with his

silver side swept hair, mask, slanted leaf shinobi headband and jonin outfit. "My

name's Kakashi Hatake. I don't recall seeing you around here" he added. Kelsey

pointed a shaky finger at him. "It's you," she said disbelievingly. He blinked.

"Well yes…I really don't see how it could be anyone else". Kelsey and I looked at

each other. The next scene was pure chaos. Kelsey and I started running away

like mad woman. Nicole just sat there. And Liz stood up and asked Kakashi "Hi!

Um we seem to be lost…are we anywhere near New York?" I slapped my head,

took Kelsey's hand, and ran back towards the others.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she hissed. I pointed to our oblivious friends.

"They don't know who he is!" She grinned sheepishly "Oh yea…" I grabbed

Liz's hand and Kelsey got Nicole. With that we started to run with inhuman

speed. Well not inhuman…sorta like – "Ninja" Kakashi whispered and started to

follow us.

Liz's POV

My thoughts raced as we sped through the forest being pulled along by Kelsey

and Jenny.

**How are we going this fast? **I thought to myself. "Well how are you keeping up

then?" Kelsey shot back. It felt like she slapped me.

"I – I didn't s- say that out loud" I stammered. We all looked at Kelsey. She

shrugged nervously as she dodged a tree.

"I don't know. I just heard her." We all stopped and rested in a tall tree.

"Do you think we can read minds?" Jenny asked. I looked at Kelsey who was

deep in thought. Nicole spoke up.

"Well maybe we can. I mean we did move like super fast. We defiantly couldn't

do that before." I shrugged.

"Cool" Jenny looked at me with a serious face.

"It's not cool. It's the exact opposite. Imagine you are Kakashi right now. You

just met four strange girls who (holds up one finger) one seem to know you (etc.)

two asked you where NY is of all places and (etc.) three ran away like ninja. We

probably looked like spies". Nicole shifted uncomfortably.

"They don't do anything bad to spies here…do they?"

"No, they just kill them" Kelsey responded calmly. I felt my face turn pale.

"K – Kill? I don't want to die! I'm only 13! There's so much I want to do like

bungee jumping and skydiving and –"

"Listen", Kelsey interrupted, "We have to move. Kakashi is a jonin, an elite

ninja. If we don't start moving he'll –" She was cut off as a shurikan was thrown

in font of her face and lodged itself into the tree. "- find us" she finished.

**Split up!** she screamed to us in her head. We shot off in four different directions,

keeping in touch through our telepathy. Kakashi stood up in the bushes where

he was hiding. He sighed. "I guess I will have to follow them". He made three

shadow clones and they all set out after the runaway girls.

Nicole's POV

I was running through the forest alone when it happened. We had all split up so

Kakashi would have to divide his attention. But when we all looked behind us,

we all saw a Kakashi following us. How can he be in four places at once? Liz

thought worriedly.

**Shadow clones**, Kelsey replied darkly. **And those are?** **Shadow clones are like **

**clones but they are solid. **

**It's an advanced jutsu, as the normal clone jutsu only makes an illusion, **Jenny

answered. We were forced to stop there because it seemed that all the clones and

the real one had thrown the daggers at all four of us. I managed to dodge it, but I

heard two mental screams in my head. I found out that Kelsey and Liz weren't so

lucky.

**Guys! Are you ok! I'll live**, Kelsey replied grimly.

**And Liz?** **Stupid bastard got my ankle. I'LL KILL HIM! **Well now you will get

your chance. We need to eliminate the clones. Once you get them, they should

disappear in smoke. If it doesn't then you have the real Kakashi following you.

This is going to be so great. REVENGE! I winced as the shriek rebounded across

our mental link.

**She is going to get herself killed, isn't she. **I sweat dropped as I thought about

it.

**Yep.**

**Dragon - **So that's the second chp!

**Liz** – why am I the one who is stupid and asks the weird dude where we are?

**Dragon** – cause I'm special and I'm the authoress

**Nicole** – is there such a word?

**Dragon** – who cares?

**Kakashi** – I don't

**Dragon** – WTF! how did you get in here?

**Kakashi** – your friend let me in

**Dragon** – LIZ!

**Liz** – hee hee…. AHHHHH!

**Jenny** – I'll escort Kakashi out

**Kakashi** – you guys are weird… (walks out)

**Nicole** – ok…just r & r


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon** WWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Nicole** what is wrong with you?

**Dragon** CCCCCCCOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Nicole** WHO THE HELL GAVE HER CAFFEINE!

**Liz** hee hee…

**Nicole** LIZ! WE HAVE A CAFFEINE-HIGH CRAZY AUTHORESS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'HEE HEE'! SHE'LL BE CRAZY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Jenny** EVERYONE STOP SCREAMING!

**Dragon** I LIKE CHEESE!

**Kakashi** you know, screaming won't help any -

**LIZ** NO ONE CARES, NOW LEAVE!

**Kakashi** this promises to be a long day…

"hello" – talking out loud

'hello' – thinking

**hello** - telepathy

Chapter Three

Discovery

Kelsey's POV

"Will you STOP MOVING!" I cried out in frustration. I had been trying to get the Kakashi off my tail but to no avail. Every punch, kick and rock I threw at him never even came close. My anger was rising dangerously and it took some effort to keep it under control.

'Emotion is your worst enemy in battle. Think about all the shinobi who lost their lives and sanity in battle because their emotions took over.' And then I felt this new feeling inside of me. It washed over me and the only way I could describe it was self assurance.

Instinct and the new feeling took over and I changed direction. I jumped off a branch as high as I could and found myself over a lake. I panicked for a second but again the feeling took over and I found myself performing a perfect dive into the lake. I heard chanting, faintly because of the water and for a second time panic set in.

I felt something rush past me and when I turned around, I saw it was a water dragon jutsu.

'Kakashi…damn you…' I though irritably. It then charged me fangs bared. I just stayed there, floating underwater, watching it slither through the water.

At the last possible second I raised my hand, palm facing the dragon. It stopped, its head an inch away from my hand and the rest of its body writhed past it around me from its current momentum. As the waters calmed, it _bowed_ to me.

By then I had noticed two things. One was that I now had the dragon under my control. Two was that I was still underwater – _breathing_.

And then I freaked. The water dragon dissipated and a burning sensation filled my lungs while I frantically swam up. As my head broke the surface, I took in gulps of air, shocked and stunned. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kakashi

standing on the edge of the edge of the lake. In a split second, he reached into his

hip pouch and threw three shurikan at me. I instinctively raised my arms over

my face. I heard three thuds and then what sounded like a…smoke bomb?

I looked up. in font of me was a wall of ice and no more Kakashi. My eyes

widened as I realized that the shurikan had somehow bounced off the…'wall'…

and went back to their owner, causing the clone to disappear. I breathed a sigh of

relief, then winced in pain. I smoothed my hand over my back until my fingers

closed around the handle of the kunai the clone had thrown earlier.

Damn. I had forgotten about that.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled. Agonizing pain shot up my spine and I bit my lip but could not prevent a soft moan from coming out. I slowly swam to the shore and tried to examine my back. It wasn't bleeding too hard, but it hurt like hell. I sat there, gathering my strength and then slowly got up. I was surprised to find my legs trembled under my weight. I stumbled over to a near-by tree to regain my breath before setting out into the forest.

'Gotta find the others…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liz's POV

Pain rain up my legs as I picked myself up and continued to run.

'Damn bastard' I thought to myself

The dagger was still in my ankle and I couldn't take it out in fear of him catching up. the only options I had were to stop and have my ass kicked or keep on running till my ankle came off.

"What wonderful choices" I mumbled. I couldn't contact the others. They probably had their hands full too. I heard a faint whistling sound and instinctively stepped to the side. Another dagger flew by me and got lost in the underbrush. 'Great, how many of those things does he have?' And then I got an idea. I went back to where the dagger had landed and picked it up. Another dagger flew by me and lodged itself into a tree. I leapt forward and collected that one also. He then sent a third one and it glanced my cheek leaving a long but shallow gash.

My anger grew and with it a new sensation of something I had never felt before. I stopped and turned around, a dagger in each hand. Even though he kept on charging I wasn't afraid. As I threw both daggers at him an enormous gust of wind followed them. It guided them and stunned the clone while the daggers reduced him to smoke.

I was surprised to say the least. 'That was unexpected' I thought before I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. My ankle throbbed with pain and I was too dizzy to stand. Bracing myself, I pulled the dagger out of my ankle, fighting the urge to cry. I looked up at the sky blinking rapidly.

"I hope the others are ok…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicole's POV

"Geez! Doesn't this guy ever give up?" I had been trying to lose the Kakashi clone for some time now.

And I thought I was stubborn!

I hid behind a tree to gather my thoughts. 'Ok, running is not working, so I'll fight! Then I remembered that Kelsey said he was a jonin, an elite ninja or whatever that was. 'Well, he sounds good, and he sure is putting on a show' I thought dryly. A star-like dagger suddenly shot out of no where and hit the side of the tree, barely missing my head.

'Thank God his aim is off today' I thought gratefully. I jumped as high as I could to a tall branch above me on the tree. Crouching cat-like on the branch, I scanned the area.

'Where is he?' I got my answer quicker than I expected. The Kakashi clone literally poofed out of no where and aimed a kick at me. I barely had time to block it and pain exploded in my left arm. Biting my lip against the pain, I jumped over his head behind him and threw a punch.

He easily blocked it and punched me in the stomach, sending me flying out of the tree onto the ground below. He jumped down in front of me and I shakily stood up. my left arm hung limp at my side.

I felt something growing inside; a whole new feeling that took over. I charged at him faster than I thought possible and punched him in the face causing him to explode in smoke. By chance, I glanced at my hand

It was on fire.

And even as I stared at it, it died down to nothing. I slumped against the tree, suddenly exhausted. I told myself that I was tired and was seeing things. I sighed.

'I wonder what the others are doing…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny's POV

I grunted in pain as I crashed against a tree. Fog crept around the edges of my eyes but I pushed it back. I tensed and jumped away, narrowly missing three shurikan.

'This guy is really starting to annoy me…' I thought. I leapt over hid head and threw a kunai that I had managed to catch before. He casually dodged it, made a hand sign and three other Kakashi's appeared.

'Can a clone make more clones?' I shook my head. I would have to ask Kelsey later.

All the clones charged forward. I ducked a kick and ran a good distance away before turning around. Quicker than the eye could see the four surrounded me, a kunai in all of their hands. Three kunai sped towards me and I jumped away. Suddenly a fourth kunai sped towards me

'What the?-' I twisted my body to avoid it but was not able to then land on my feet. I instead crashed to the ground on my right shoulder. Pain numbed my whole right arm and I tried to stand up.

As the clones surged forward, my weariness was stripped away and replaced by strength. I placed my hands on the ground, ignoring the painful protests, and thick green vines shot our and wrapped around each clone.

It quickly squeezed all of them into smoke. The minute I took my hand off the dirt, the vines retreated back into where ever they had come from. I sat there for a moment, gently massaging my temples.

'I wonder where the others are…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dragon** so there's the chp! A lot of action I know but we all had to find our…um…powers would you call them?

**Jenny** I thought Nicole said you would be extremely hyper for the next chp? Are you sick or something?

**Dragon** no I am not sick, Kakashi fed me brussel sprouts –shudder-

**Jenny, Liz, and Nicole** ew…

**Kakashi** it worked didn't it?

**Dragon** when I want your help I will ask for it! (which will be never…)

**Kakashi** I am so under-appreciated

**Liz** more like over-appreciated…

**Jenny** r & r so we won't have to listen to him anymore!

**Kakashi** what is that supposed to mean?

**Nicole** we'll send 007al after you, she promised us she would, well, dispose of you if we needed her to…

**Kakashi** gulp…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon**: Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews! I feel so special (tear)

**Liz**: you are so emotional

**Dragon**: SO WHAT! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

**Liz**: uh…no

**Dragon**: (happy) good!

**Liz**: ok…

"hello" – talking out loud

'hello' – thinking

**hello** – talking in head/telepathy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4

The Backpacks

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kelsey's POV

We eventually all met at the lake where I had battled the Kakashi clone. It took a while because first I had forgotten where it was. Then when I found it, it took a while for them to get there because I have no sense of direction

So sue me!

I immediately knew we had started out on the wrong foot. Everyone was beaten up because of their battle and we had nowhere to go. We all sat sown by the lake's shore to talk about what to do next.

"What are we going to do now?" Liz again asked the obvious. I began contemplating.

"Well, there is at least 5 hidden villages that I know how to get to. the villages hidden in the leaves, sand, stone, cloud, and mist located in the countries of fire, wind, earth, thunder, and water. We can't go to Kohona because that's where Kakashi's from and he might recognize us. Going to the Hidden Sand village isn't the best plan either; its sort of a rough town. Hidden Stone is out too. They are not exactly on good terms with Kohona and if we come out of the fire border they might become suspicious."

"We also can's go to the Hidden Mist or Cloud villages because they are small islands. It would be easy for anyone to track us there" ((A/N jenny said that))

"Plus the Cloud village has a crazy Rakage and they have Gato problems on the Mist Island" I added.

"So basically we can't go anywhere safely" Nicole noted dryly. Jenny sighed.

"I guess we could go the Hidden Stone since we really have no proof that we have any association with the Leaf. And if any ninjas follow us, they probably wouldn't risk the fragile bond with the Stone"

"Hey, what's that?" Liz cried pointing to something in the middle of the lake. there floating and bobbing in the water, were four backpacks that were blue, green, white and red.

**Do you think it's a trap?** she asked silently. I stood up and smiled at her. **Well we'll never know by just standing here will we?**

"And how do you plan to get there?" Liz asked. I ignored her, walked to the edge and closed my eyes. I tried to grasp that feeling, that power I had experienced before. Taking a deep breath and holding it, I slowly set down my foot on the waters edge. It didn't slip through. I transferred my weight to that foot and it still stayed. I cautiously took another step and it also stayed on the surface of the water.

**I didn't know you could focus your chakra already** said Jenny surprised.

**I'm not** I grinned mischievously.

Her mouth formed a small 'o' when she realized I was using my newfound 'power'. I slowly walked towards the backpacks with my arms out, as if on a balance beam. I got to the backpacks and picked them up. I smoothed my hand over the rough material and realized it was dry.

"Hey, what's taking you so long!" I turned my head slightly to look back at the lake's edge. Liz was jumping up and down waving her arms wildly. "Come on!" I sweatdropped. 'She is so weird…'

"I HEARD THAT!" I frowned and started back. But since I now had the extra weight I couldn't keep it up for as long and fell into water up to my waist. Liz rolled her eyes. I shot her a death glare and brought the backpacks ashore before plopping down on the sandy beach.

"What do you think is in them?" Nicole asked, grabbing the red one.

"Lets take the ones that match our outfits and open them" Liz suggested. I shrugged, Jenny sighed and Nicole said ok. We all took our respective backpack and opened them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dragon**: ha ha I left you at a cliffy MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Liz**: we don't blow our heads off do we?

**Dragon**: maybe…

**Kakashi**: well it would make my life easier…

**Dragon**: bastard! (knocks Kakashi him on the head)

**Kakashi**: Owwie! WTF was that for?

**Nicole**: -gasp- watch your language!

**Dragon**: (hits Kakashi again)

**Kakashi**: OWWIE! Stop it!#$&

**Dragon**: do I need to hit you again?

**Nicole**: or will we have to get 007al in here?

**Kakashi**!#$&

**Dragon**: Liz and Nicole: 007AL!

**Kakashi**: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Jenny**: read and review before we need to get the paramedic…


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon: thank you loyal fans! You make me so happy! –happy-

Liz: ok……………

Dragon: hey!

Nicole: do we have to call the bodyguards?

Dragon and Liz: -gulp- no!

Jenny: lots of thanx to GuardianAngel21 for the bodyguards! They come in handy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Five

Damn Kakashi

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny's POV

As I opened the drawstring bag, I shut my eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

Nothing.

I opened one eye and peered in cautiously. No trap. Warily I put my hand in and pulled out a scroll. It had the Japanese symbol for earth on it. Curious, I opened it. Inside was what looked like a profile:

Name: Jenny Azukara

Appearance: black hair, dark brown eyes

Origin: Village hidden in the Songs

Age: 13

Specialties: Is all around good at everything but displays a special talent for ninjutsu. Good on information missions.

Surprised, I closed I put down the scroll and looked inside. There was a metal green dragon curled in a tight ball, special kunai that looked like they were edged with diamond, and…a picture of my family? I took the picture out and looked at it. They were all there: my dad, my mom, my older sister and my little brother. I smiled as I carefully placed it back inside and looked at the others. They were opening their scrolls too.

"What does it say?" I asked after reading mine out loud. Then they read theirs:

Name: Kelsey Azukara

Appearance: brown hair with blond highlights, brown eyes

Origin: Village hidden in the Songs

Age: 13

Specialties: Is exceptionally skilled with weapons but is adept all around. Has medic nin skills.

Name: Nicole Azukara

Appearance: brown hair with blond highlights, gray-blue eyes

Origin: Village hidden in the Songs

Age: 13

Specialties: Is an exceptional taijutsu master. Lacks in genjutsu but has large amount of stamina.

Name: Elizabeth Azukara

Appearance: dirty blond hair, hazel eyes

Origin: Village hidden in the Songs

Age: 13

Specialties: Especially talented at genjutsu. Lacks in taijutsu, excels in speed missions.

We all took out the contents of our bags to compare. We all had pictures of our families and curled metal dragons in our respective colors. Our weapons were different though. Nicole had chakra-filled gloves, Liz had silver shurikans, and Kelsey had a small dagger. She picked up the strange knife.

"It feels like it has some sort of transformation jutsu on it…" She closed her eyes and forced the chakra away. There was a flash of light and in the dagger's place was a sword that reached from her feet to her stomach. The hilt was studded with sapphire blue stones and the blade was an iridescent blue. On the broad side it was 6 inches and was less than a ¼ thick.

"Isn't that heavy?" I asked in amazement. She stood up and swung it around her head, then stabbed and parried an invisible foe. She lowered it and smiled. "It's not heavy at all". She then let the chakra that formed the henge (transformation) jutsu slide over the blade and with another pulse of light, it turned back into the ordinary-looking dagger.

She sat down next to me. I suddenly was filled with dread.

"What is it?" Nicole asked, seeing my crestfallen face.

"All of you defeated your Kakashi, right?" There was a chorus of yeses and I felt my face fall even more.

"So did I. that means that all four of them were clones". Kelsey looked confused.

"Didn't he only make three clones?" I shook my head gravely.

"Yes. That means that he might have made another one while chasing us and maybe even had gotten the chance to watch one of our battles. And see our powers…" Liz looked bewildered.

"What does it matter? He has power thingys too!" Kelsey sighed.

"Yes, but in a different way. See, chakra is the physical force of the body combined with the spiritual force, which is intensified through special training. Combine these two elements together and you get chakra. Then add hand signs and you have a jutsu. Jutsus are based on the five elements and require different amounts of chakra. But we…" she trailed off.

"We didn't use any hand signs. And that's rare. Extremely rare. I really don't know anyone in the series that doesn't use them". Liz pouted and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean series?" Nicole's face went from confusion to shock and surprise.

"That show we watched, the blond-haired kid…we're in that show aren't we?" Liz looked between all three of us.

"Uh uh, no way, that's impossible, never going to happen. This is probably a dream or hallucination that-""That we are all having at the same time?" Nicole interrupted. She shifted nervously. "Maybe…"

"Look we better start moving before-"

"Before what? Before I find you? Too late…" a dreadfully familiar voice interrupted behind us. Kelsey whipped around to face him.

"You know, you really should stop doing that. Its getting really annoying and one day you are going to give us a heart attack" He looked slightly amused by her outburst.

"I can do whatever I please. You on the other hand, can't"

"Why not?" Kelsey challenged. He lazily took out a kunai and spun it around on it finger.

"Because I could kill you with one move if I wanted to"

"You wouldn't" I shot back, though I felt doubt knowing at the edge of my mind. He smiled under his mask.

"I can and I will if you don't come with me" Kelsey faltered.

"Yea? Well…try and make us Copy Cat!" His eye narrowed a little and in the blink of an eye he had her arm behind her back and the kunai at her throat.

"Now do you believe me?" I gulped.

Damn, he had to be serious.

"Fine, we'll go with you, just let her go" He seemed satisfied and reappeared in front of us.

"Good. Now lets get going. The sooner we get there the sooner we can speak with the Hokage" he said over his shoulder as he entered the forest. We all slowly picked up our backpacks and followed him. Kelsey and I exchanged nervous looks. This was going to turn out interesting…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicole: …

Jenny: …

Liz: DAMN HIM!

Dragon: r & r!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon**: thankx for all the reviews! Luv ya all! Now someone had asked me about pairings. Well…I think I might pair one of my friends with sasuke, naruto, and maybe others. Please vote and tell me what you want! I've sorta figured it out but I still want your input! –sigh- and yes 007al you can be my body guard…

**Nicole**: you mean one of us gets paired up the human ice cube!

**Liz**: and the hyper ramen loving freak!

**Dragon**: you know I could always pair you up with Kakashi…

**Everyone**: -gulp-

**Kakashi**: whats so wrong with that?

**Everyone**: -sweatdrop-

**Dragon**: I like cheese too Rekaina! CHEESE ROCKS!

"hello" talking outloud

'hello' thoughts

'**hello'** telepathy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Six

Runaway

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicole's POV

'**What are we going to do!'** Liz asked silently for the millionth time. Kelsey glared at her. '**If you SHUT UP, maybe we can think of something!' **I sighed. It had been like this since we left for Kohana.

'**Wait!'** Jenny cried. We all looked at her. She seemed pretty excited. '**Well, it says on our scrolls that we are from the Hidden Song village. There is no such village so…'**

'**We can make up whatever we want without worrying about being discovered!'** finished Kelsey, ecstatic. So for the rest of the trek, we created a believable story about our 'pasts'.

'**We still don't know what to say about our powers'** I reminded them. Kelsey shrugged**. 'We'll think of something' **

'**And remember'**, Jenny added, **'let Kelsey and I do most of the talking'**. They both nodded.

"We're here" Kakashi said, unknowingly interrupting our conversation. And so we were. It was nearing twilight so the market place was slow. Owners had started to close up day shops and neon lights had begun to light up the streets. The sun was setting, bathing the village in a golden red light and casting the four Hokage's faces into shadow.

"So what did you say your names were again?" Kakashi questioned. Kelsey held up tow fingers.

"One, we didn't and tow, we are not telling you. Ever." He sighed.

"Fine, just follow me". We eventually came to a large round building with ANBU guards at the doors. When they saw Kakashi, they stepped aside and let us enter. We went up a flight of stairs past the receptionist and some more ANBU guards to the Hokage's office. It was then I heard a boy's voice practically screaming.

"WHAT! You don't know where he is! He's six hours late! If this is a joke…" Then another male voice spoke up.

"Calm down…this isn't anything new. Of course someone like you wouldn't put two and two together…"

"HEY!" Then a female voice.

"Guys, I am sure he is fine! At least I hope he is…"

Kakashi smirked. "That would be my team…" Liz gave me a I-am-so-not-going-in-there look. Instead, she ran back the way we came.

'**Damn! Nicole, go her. I have a plan'** Kelsey ordered. It seemed Jenny knew about it because she positioned herself behind Kelsey and closed her eyes. I raced after Liz.

"LIZ!" I screamed. I caught up to her at the door leading outside. The receptionist was knocked out as were the guards after a few fire punches.

"Liz come on, we have to stop!"

"Forget that", said Kelsey running past us, "now we're leaving". I gave a short sigh as all four of us ran off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liz's POV

We stopped running after a couple of hours. We had found a sprawling tree to stay in but even with Jenny adding a couple of branches it was still uncomfortable.

"Hey Liz?"

"Yea?"

"Why'd you run away?" I bit my lip. Even I didn't know the answer. Nicole saw the look on my face and dropped it. But Kelsey didn't.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Now they are going to have ANBU all over looking for us which means the borders are going to be sealed tight by tomorrow morning!" I drooped my head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just…" I trailed off. She sighed.

"Never mind. Just get some sleep. I'll be on the first guard watch". I set my eyes downcast and rolled over, trying to get comfortable. 'Smart Liz' I scolded myself. It wasn't long till I fell into an uneasy sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kelsey's POV

The wind eased its way through the trees, making the leaves dance and flutter. It brushed along my cheek and I breathed deeply. I looked up to see the glowing half orb of the moon, bathing the fire country in soft dim light. A country that shouldn't exist. I brought my knees up and placed my chin on top.

'How in the world did we end up here?' I asked myself. The only response I got was the whispering of the wind. I relaxed my mind slightly.

'Its so peaceful here. And beautiful too. No factories to poison the land, no cities to pollute it…its seems so…what's the word? Untouched. Yea, that's it.' I sighed, wondering if I would ever see my family again, the family that resided in that abused world.

Suddenly my body froze against my will. I tried to move but was terrified to find that I couldn't. a person appeared in front of me. They had black hair that spilled over an intricately painted weasel mask. My eyes widened in fear.

Shit. ANBU.

And that was the last thing I thought and saw before the ANBU solider made a deft hand sign and passed his hand in front of my eyes, causing them to close without warning.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Dragon**: Dun da dun dun dun! We have now been captured by the ANBU! What will happen next? Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Sorry this is so short!

**Liz**: you just sounded like a gay TV host

**Dragon**: -huff- well I never…

**Nicole**: never what?

**Dragon**: -sweatdrop- never mind…

**Jenny**: remember to click the blue button!

**Liz**: it's more purplish…

**Everyone**: -sweatdrop- Liz…

**Liz**: what? it is! Hey that rhymes! Cool!

**Everyone**: -sweatdrop- …


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon:

Jenny: hey guys I am learning how to cook!

Dragon: how is that relevant to what I am saying?

Jenny: I don't know…. but then I really don't care

Dragon: -sweatdrop- oi vey…

"hello" – talking out loud

'_hello'_ – thinking

'**hello'** – talking in head/telepathy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter Seven

Dreams and Interrogation

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kelsey's POV

I was in the kitchen of my house. I saw my mom, dad and my little brother sitting all around the table. We all were eating dinner. I turned to talk to my father and suddenly the lights went our. When they came back on he was gone. I turned to my mom and my brother. The lights flickered off for again and when they came back on they had also disappeared. The lights then went out for a third time and I found myself outside. I turned around and saw my house crumple to the ground. Around me pieces of the sky fell and shattered into millions of blue shards, like a mirror would. Then all the shards formed a reflective box around me. I saw myself in the mirror like surface of one of the walls and watched as it grew dark and two yellow-red eyes appeared. 'It's your fault they're dead. You killed them. You left them. Its your fault.' 'No! Your wrong! I didn't do anything…' 'That's just it. You did nothing to help them. You helped yourself and left them to die' 'No! I didn't do anything! It's not my fault! It's not my fault…'

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shot up from the nightmare screaming. Beads of cold sweat slid down my cheeks and my heart pounded wildly in my chest. I lifted my hands in front of my face. They were shaking uncontrollably. I pressed them against the sides of my stomach and hunched my back. I clutched my stomach until my nails dug into my skin and fought back tears that threatened to spill. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Slowly, I lifted my head and looked around.

I was in a plain small room with bare white walls, two chairs and a door right in front of me. I was dressed in over-sized striped pj's and was sitting on a plain iron-frame bed with white cotton sheets. The window behind me showed the sun rising, which told me it was around dawn. On the chair to my right was my original outfit with the slash in the back sewn up.

I leaned farther off the bed, searching around for my backpack. I found it buried under my clothes and was relieved to discover that nothing was missing. The door flew open and a nurse burst into the room.

"What happened? Do you need pain-killers?" She calmed down as she noticed ((A/N finally…she went on like that for a while…)) that I wasn't in any pain.

"Shall I tell your friends you are awake?" She asked. I nodded vigorously. Leaving my door open, she went out and I heard the opening of another door. She said something, and then I heard three consecutive gasps before they came bouncing into my room. They were even more frantic than the nurse.

"Are you ok!"

"When did you wake up?"

"Was it you who screamed?"

"If it was then why?

"Are you in pain?"

"Are you ok now?" I sweatdropped.

"I'm fine; three seconds ago; yes; tell you later; no; and I'm FINE. Oh and by the way, do you guys have your backpacks?" They all nodded. Nicole went out and came back with them, along with Kakashi. I throbbing vein appeared above my head.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He sat down on one of the chairs, making himself at home. Then he spoke up:

"Well first of all, you're the ones who resisted capture so I was sent to watch you. And two, because I feel like it. And why did you want the backpacks?" I frowned.

"As I have said many times before, _it is none of your business!_" He sighed.

"Fine…but since you are you're up, I can take you to the Hokage's office and you can tell her. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Damnit…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After we all changed, we were about to head off to the Hokage's office for the second time. We were waiting for him to lead the way.

"Why aren't you going?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

" 'Cause we don't know where we're going…?"

"You've been there once"

"Emphasizing the word 'once' " I retorted. He sighed.

"Fine…" He led the way (again) to the building. When we got there, he stopped.

"Ladies first" I stuck my tongue out at him as I walked past. _'When the hell did he get so polite? …asshole…'_ I was first, then Liz, then Jenny, then Nicole and last ((A/N and so least…)) Kakashi. The ANBU guards stiffened as we went past the stairs. I smirked. I wouldn't blame then after what we did…

_-FLASHBACK-_

I sensed Jenny position herself behind me. **'Tell me when you are ready' **I raised my hands in front of me and concentrated. A barely noticeable wisp a blue smoke-like substance crept out of my palms. It went around the room, freezing everyone's hands so they couldn't perform jutsus. Then Jenny, finally ready, raised a stonewall from the floor to the ceiling, separating us from them.

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Come in" a voice commanded. I blinked, coming out of my reverie to realize that we were already at the door. I opened it slowly and went inside. Tsuande was sitting behind a desk. Stacks of papers covered the surface, some with a little drool on them. I kept myself from laughing as I remembered that it was the Hokage's unofficial duty to fall asleep doing paperwork. We all filed in and faced the important woman. She sighed and put her hands together.

"I understand that you were injured when you came to us. I hope that you are now well?"

"We all feel a lot better. We send only compliments to your medic nins" I replied politely. She smiled.

"Thank you, I will be sure to tell them that" She then turned a little bit more grave.

"Now about your…appearance here. I need to hear your side of the story" Jenny shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid we can't do that"

"Why not?" Tsuande asked suspiciously. I tried to think of something to back Jenny up.

"Because we don't know if you are an enemy of our village" She shifted her weight in her chair.

"Can you tell us what village?" Jenny shook her head again.

"All I can tell you is that we come from a new village" The female Hokage's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't remember any new villages being formed"

"It was a brand new village, we were just about to announce out existence. Our kage wanted to keep us unknown until he had a good amount of shinobi to defend us" Kakashi crossed his arms.

"What do you mean it was?" Jenny look forlorn. I restrained myself from smiling and tried to look sad. _'Alright Jenny, the superstar actress!'_ Jenny looked like she was going to say something but then closed her mouth. Then Nicole spoke up.

"We would rather not" she whispered, looking pained.

"Can you at least just tell us the name?" she asked gently.

"It's the-" I stopped and looked at Jenny, waiting for permission. She nodded.

"It's the village hidden in the songs" I finished.

"I've never heard of such a village," Tsuande said.

"We told you it was brand new" Liz pointed out. Tsuande was silent for a while.

"Do you know a man named Orochimaru?" Jenny and I tensed up involuntarily. Nicole and Liz did a second later following us. She didn't seem to notice the delay on Nicole and Liz's part. She sighed a heavy sigh.

"I thought so…did he do anything to you girls? Or your village?" Everyone became really nervous. _'We better get an Oscar after this performance'_ Liz commented. We didn't say anything out loud. She sighed again.

"If you are telling the truth then you have probably been through a lot. For now, we need to find places for you to stay. Hmmmmm……" She shifted through a couple of papers.

"What are your names?"

"Jenny"

"Kelsey"

"Nicole"

"Liz" She raised her eyebrows at the strange names.

"Alright then…I'll get back to you later on that. I have to contact a few people. In the meantime, explore Kohana. I will send someone to get you when I am done" We all bowed slightly.

"Thank you" said Jenny quietly. We all filed out of the room. Kakashi lingered and gave the Hokage a look.

"Don't worry, they will be watched" she assured him. He nodded and continued out of the room. Tsuande sighed and started to look through the drawers of her desk.

"Now where is that sake…?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jenny: k guys I have some good and bad news. The good news is that I made cookie cake

Everyone: COOKIE CAKE!

Jenny: the bad news is that Kakashi ate it all

Dragon: -gasp-

Nicole: what!

Liz: traitor!

Jenny: -shrug- sorry don't yell at me, deal with Kakashi. He's the one who ate it all (walks out door)

Kakashi: -cake in mouth- uhhhhhh…

Dragon, Liz and Nicole: GET HIM!

Kakashi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jenny: (walks back through door) r & r and I'll make cyber cookies for everyone!

Everyone: (stops beating up Kakashi) COOKIES!

Jenny: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs back out door)

Kakashi: when did they get a door?


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon: thankx for all the reviews! O and I don't own naruto. Seems that I forgot to add that the last, what, 7 chps? He he…

Liz: you are adding that now? You are an idiot…

Dragon: AM NOT! It just sorta…um…slipped my mind?

Liz: you have a mind? That's new…

Dragon: why you little! (tackles Liz)

Jenny: -sigh- 007al please untangle them…

007al: I'm going to assume that this happens a lot?

Jenny: yup…

007al: LIZ! DRAGON! UNTANGLE YOUR ASSES AND GO INTO OPPOSITE SIDES OF THE ROOM!

Liz and Dragon: do we have ta?

007al: NOW! OR ELSE! I'LL TORTURE YOU LIKE I DID KAKASHI!

Kakashi: she hurts…

Liz and Dragon: -gulp- (goes to separate sides of room)

Nicole: good job. You get a raise!

007al: yea! Wait I get a paycheck?

"hello" talking out loud

'_hello_' thoughts

'**hello'** telepathy

* * *

Ramen

* * *

Liz's POV

"I'm bored…" I announced. A throbbing vein appeared above Kelsey's head.

"We…don't…care…" she muttered, trying to keep her temper under control.

"Well come on!" I complained, "We've been walking around doing nothing. What do you want me to do?"

"To shut up" I glowered at her.

"I didn't ask you" She just rolled her eyes. In doing so, she spotted something.

'Hey look!' she exclaimed in her head. 'It's the ramen stand Naruto always goes to! Lets check it out!'

'FOOD!" I exclaimed and ran over. Everyone sweatdropped. Kelsey slapped her hand to her forehead, Jenny looked for something in her bag, and Nicole raced after me.

"Whatcha looking for?" Kelsey asked Jenny. They all sat down on some chairs, leaning on the counter.

"This" she answered. She waved a small bag in front of our faces, and I heard a little jingle of coins inside.

"Does this mean we can buy food!" I asked. Everyone sweatdropped again. Jenny sighed.

"Yes we can buy food…four bowls please" she said, catching the eye of the cook. He nodded and went into the kitchen. Five minutes later, he came back out with five steaming bowls. He set down four in front of us and set down the last bowl in front of a blonde haired, blue-eyed kid with bright orange clothes who scarfed it down it a minute flat. I followed his example and ate mine. Now I know why he ate it so fast! This stuff is good!

" 'Nother please!" I asked the cook. He went back into the kitchen.

"Liz!" I turned around.

"What?" Jenny looked exasperated.

"Could you ask before you order another bowl?"

"But I'm _hungry_" I whined. She sighed.

"Fine, one more"

"Always gets what she wants…" I heard Kelsey mumble. I stuck my tongue out at her and would have said more but the cook had come back with my bowl. I quickly finished it and leaned back, content.

"That was good…" I sighed. I glanced over at the others. Nicole dropped her chopsticks, Kelsey had her mouth wide open and Jenny had her chopsticks poised in mid-air. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Nicole shook her head disbelievingly.

"You just ate that like you haven't eaten in a year…we're not even half done with ours…I don't even think you chewed it!" I pouted.

"So? It's really good! And Kelsey, you might want to close your mouth…your attracting flies" She closed it abruptly only to open it a second later.

"Well, you're the one who inhaled your food!"

"So?"

"It's called manners, something you obviously haven't heard of…"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

* * *

Jenny's POV

I sighed and went back to my bowl. Its not like this was anything new, they did this on a daily basis at back home. _'Translation: they did it every five minutes…or every time they saw each other. Usually both though…'_ It was only when I tuned them out did I realize that someone was watching us. I felt a pair of eyes boring into me, and frankly it creeped me out. I looked up and found two onyx eyes staring into my own dark ones. I struggled to keep myself from visibly shaking.

There, sitting at the counter opposite us, was team 7.

Naruto was in the middle, scarfing down ramen. Sakura was looking starry-eyed at Sasuke. And Sasuke was starring at me with a strange look on his face. I stared back at him, confused, then felt my eyes widen ever so slightly. He had been at the Hokage's office the first time we went there and probably saw our powers. _'Don't recognize us oh please don't recognize us…'_ I poked Kelsey in the arm.

"Kelsey…" She shrugged it off.

"Stop it Jenny don't you see I'm busy?" and went back to arguing. I poked her again.

"Kelsey…" She waved her hand in a shooing motion.

"This is really important Jenny, stop it!" I poked her a third time.

"_Kelsey_…" She whipped around to face me.

"What is so important that you have to inter-" She saw Sasuke staring at us and her face paled a little. She slowly turned to face me again.

"**Please tell me he did not see-"**

"**Yes"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**99.9 sure"**

"**Did he recognize us-"**

"**No, not yet"**

"**Can we please go now?"**

"**Lets"** I took some money out from the bag and placed it under my chopsticks. Kelsey grabbed Liz and I got hold of Nicole and pulled them away from the ramen stand.

"Hey, what are you doing? I didn't finish my bowl yet!" Nicole pouted. I spared a quick glance back. Sasuke had gotten out of his chair and had started to follow us. I gulped and walked faster.

"**Can we panic now?"** Kelsey shrilled. I bit my lip. **"No, not yet"**

"What is going on?" Liz demanded. I glanced back again and saw that all of team 7 was now following us. **"NOW CAN WE PANIC!" **I shot off closely followed by the others.

"**YES!"

* * *

**

Nicole: but I wasn't finished with my bowl yet!

Liz: I only had two!

Jenny: I had to pay for theirs!

Dragon: and I have to listen to you. Life's not fair so GET OVER IT! –the four get entangled in a fist fight-

Kakashi: -.-' …..um yea…..just review……

007al: I better get another raise after this…..


End file.
